order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
V486 Carinae
VTC 486 is a part of the Variable Carinae Faction. The Id Oray (no last name) Age: 110 Earth years, born November 24th Appearance: late 20's, 5'5", lightly tanned skin, Lilac purple irises with darker purple pupils, blue hair shaved on the left side, long and sweeping over the right side. Short torso/waist, toned muscular body. History of this life: In the system where VTC 486 can be found there is a ceremony of rings. Any time the sailor crystal for 486 is reborn the search is on for her host among the planets. With each death the rings return to an altar built on the closest planet to the star. They sit inactive in a cold stone form, unusable to any but her (unless you wanna chuck 'em at someone I guess). Once she is found the rings activate in a way and begin making a god awful noise. Basically demanding her presence. While her outward appearance changes every time, but her personality is essentially the same. Once found, (no matter the age) and brought to the rings, they clamp down onto her arms and finally stop making noise. At least to the rest of the world. She claims to hear them all the time, at varying levels. The rings are singing to her, especially in battle. These rings cannot leave her body (although rumored she can become so powerful they could). They can, however, move around her body to any appendage needed. No matter the incarnation she always endures rigorous training with the current top strategist and hand to hand combatants in her system. This helps prepare her current body to keep up with her awakening senshi powers. It is rare for an incarnation of hers to have weak physique or disease. However, 90% of her lives she has has a mental illness. Mainly in the area of common adult disorders like: anxiety, ptsd, bipolar, depression, ocd, etc. Oray's parents heard the news of the rings stirring a couple years after Oray was born. They lived on the furthest planet from the altar though in the most rural out of the way area. Of course all inhabitants of the system know of he senshi V486 and the signs of her emergence. her parents brought her to the altar as quickly as they were able. It was quite an undertaking for them, so they arrived a few years later. Oray assumes she was about 4 years old but no one can really tell her. She vividly remembers when the rings reached out and solidified on her arms. That moment onward she was like an old soul in a little girl's body. Seeing the personality change her parents had no problem giving her over to training and returning home. They were just one bitter experience in a sea of many. Once training was over she was released to do what she will so long as she did her senshi job. The Ego In her current lifetime Oray is Bipolar I. She experiences hypo-mania events for a few days or weeks, then slides slowly into depression. So the greatest lack in her life is stability and peace of mind. She has very high ideals, and on many occasions she becomes disillusioned or disappointed in people. This leaves her feeling distant and alone. Oray finds relief from her illness by being outdoors in nature, especially surfing. She abhors having her freedom restricted. But she is constantly being dragged back into the chaos. Although interested in the deeper aspects of life, she has a restless intensity that defies relaxation. A quick thinker she is versatile and action oriented. Combat always clears away and of the disorder in her mind. When she is in an even mood she can sell any idea and convince anyone of her confidence in a plan. In her manic state she may talk to quickly or skip around excitedly from topic to topic on a tangent. Sometimes even becoming hypercritical and sarcastic. Her down swings into depression she will retreat from the world, becoming introspective. She isolates at this time and her commentary is cynical and morbid. She will lose interest in conversation and dive into reading or studying to distract from the depersonalization. Oray is a highly observant being. Her eyes are wide open to the world around her to watch the movie that is life playing out. Even if she is not as involved in the living of it personally. Positive traits: intellectual, independent, pioneering, quick thinking, resourceful, observant, visionary, expansive, studious Negative traits: uncontrolled, mood swings, critical, impulsive, restless, impatient, discontent, scattered, unmotivated The Superego Sailor V486/Variable Carinae 486 Symbol: trefoil Realm of influence: photon manipulation Weapons: angel rings - these rings are forever bound to her sailor crystal and once she is brought to their temple altar they attach themselves to her for the duration of her life. They can move around her body to any part, become any size or tensile strength. Legends of her previous lives say these rings can come of her body at her command and hover around her. Natural abilities: light formed being - strengthened muscles and bones from her powers, increases endurance and dexterity. Fuku: Her senshi uniform is made of light blue leather, with accents in pale yellow and pale purple. Her brooch is a trefoil with her 3 colors in it. Her legs are covered in blue steel shin gaurds and black stone with gold flecks on the back. Nothing on her arms so her angel rings can move around. Leather feather shapes on her shin guards. Attack 1: Glancing Flash - using all 6 rings to augment hand to hand combat, emits a blinding white light in flashes every time contact is made with opponent to disorient and blind. Direct contact with unarmored areas cause loss of motor skill function. Multiple strike attack. Attack 2: Refracting Camouflage - This is not so much an attack as a decoy/defense maneuver. She can bend the available light, displacing where her body is to the eyes of her opponent. The enemy then attacks where they think she is and miss 90% of the time. Dependent upon there being enough light to cause the refraction. She prefers to only use this for time to strategize or give her time for an opening to engage hand to hand. Attack 3: Prism Dance - Each ring will light up a different color; each color has a specific augment. The active one will morph its shape or surround parts of her body in the glow of the color to show it's active. Currently she can activate all of them singularly, and a few of them as duos to combine attacks. She is supposed to be able to activate all 6 at once for a devastating attack, but she has not attained that ability yet. Magenta interconnects the most. Purple- used to light surf/ ride photons yellow- body wide enhanced speed navy- creates weapon shapes light blue- transference of momentum, "push objects" magenta- corrodes most armor with contact green- creates flares, exploding flashes Category:Variable-Type Carinae